In Sleep
by ForRomance
Summary: June CBPC! It's my first challenge, so I hope you like it. Humor, and some BB of course. Sadly, it's very slight, but I take what I can get.


June CBPC

This is my first attempt at CBPC, so I'm hoping it goes well. I've been reading some of the other entries and they were really good, so I just had to give it a try. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you really need to hear me say it? Or write it, I guess. No, I don't own them; but hey, I heard that pigs were flying in Mexico, so you never know. : D

The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto an already gruesome scene. Dr. Temperance Brennan stood with her eyes fixed on the remains of yet another young girl, found just a few hours ago. This was the fourth body discovered in two weeks, and it had the same markers as the previous three.

"Caucasian, female, 14 to 18 years of age," Brennan stated to the room at large.

"Shit," her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth muttered. He stood a few feet behind the forensic anthropologist with his notebook and pen in hand.

"Yeah," Brennan sighed, turning to him. "The remains are very fragile as a result of the burning. Get them sent to the Jeffersonian," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Booth shot back, his right hand going into a salute as he gave her a devilish grin.

"Booth, it is far too early in the morning for your antics. Can't you please have a modicum of respect for the fact that I haven't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep in the past two weeks and just be professional?" She pulled off her gloves and stalked towards the exit.

"Hey, I am always professional, Bones. And I have tried to get you to go home before eight every night, but you didn't listen. It serves you right!" He called after her retreating form. Sighing, he followed her out the door. Time to drive her majesty back to the lab, he mused.

At around ten that night, Booth locked the door to his own office. He could just imagine how she would call him a hypocrite if she knew he was leaving work this late. But still, he decided to grab some take-out and head over to the museum, knowing she would still be there.

He smiled and shook his head as he walked into the quiet lab - "deathly silent", as he liked to joke. The sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls was the only noise to be heard. He arrived at the door to her lit office - and saw Brennan curled up around piles of books and papers, fast asleep.

Again, Booth smiled to himself, finding a simple amusement in the fact that this extraordinary woman could not cheat the Sandman. He stepped forward into the room, thinking at first that he should wake her up to eat and maybe go home. But she's asleep, his mind pleaded with him. Just let her sleep. So he set the box of food down on her desk and walked quietly towards Brennan, his eyes trained on her peaceful form. Her curls gently framed her pale face, and he was struck by how beautiful she was. WHOA, you did not just think that, man. He mentally slapped himself, thinking that she would do it for him if he ever voiced those thoughts. She certainly didn't respond well to compliments, considering them a means to objectifying women. A deep sigh rose from his chest, though he couldn't tell what had brought it on. He was finally distracted from his thoughts as he caught sight of a blanket resting over the top of her couch. He walked over to the couch slowly and picked it up.

He bent down and laid the blanket over her, pausing for a moment as he saw her face again. Then suddenly her mouth was moving; and he was pulled out of his reverie by what he heard:

"That's enough with the balloons!"

His own mouth was quickly covered by his own hand as he tried to stifle the laugh that could wake her from her slumber. He forced himself to stand and back away from his partner, again restraining himself as she muttered, brow furrowed, "I told you everything you wanted to know about the circus."

Booth swiftly walked to the door, knowing that if he stayed another minute he would not be able to keep himself from laughing. Bones talks in her sleep, he mused. I'm gonna have fun with this one tomorrow. He finally had to sprint the last few feet to the doorway as she spoke again:

"And I swear, that's how the monkey got the peanut butter."

Oh, don't we all just love some BB lovin' thrown in there! I have to admit I was running out of ideas for this challenge, but I hope this one works! Fun creative prompt. : D


End file.
